


Infernal

by Reylo394



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Paris, Angry Kylo Ren, BB8 comme Djali, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo comme le juge Claude Frollo, Cheminée, F/M, Finn comme Quasimodo, Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Homme plus âgé, Innocence, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Religion Kink, Rey gitane, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo394/pseuds/Reylo394
Summary: Le juge Benjamin Solo est tourmenté par la beauté envoûtante de Rey, la belle gitane qui danse avec tant de passion sur le parvis de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, qu'elle capte les regards de tous les passants. Tombé sous son charme, le juge se retrouve enchaîné dans une spirale de passion et de haine envers la gitane qu'il ne sait pas comment arriver à effacer son tourment.





	Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> Ca m'a prit un moment mais je suis enfin contente d'avoir pu écrire ce one-shot sur l'univers Star Wars en jouant avec certains personnages. Ceci est ma toute première oeuvre sur ce site et j'espère pouvoir en créer d'autres. Désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas la meilleure des correctrices et même en relisant mon travail, je saute parfois quelques erreurs. 
> 
> J'aimerais tout d'abord dire que je suis fan du Bossu de Notre Dame et que je lis actuellement le livre mais que j'ai du mal avec la façon de parler à l'époque. Frollo est surement mon vilain favoris dans toute la franchise Disney et je suis contente de l'avoir remplacé pour un moment avec Ben Solo. 
> 
> J'avais déjà commencée l'écriture du one-shot avant les événements qui ont conduits à la quasi destruction de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, mais cela m'a pousser à continuer à le rendre fini. Je suis vraiment triste que le bâtiment ait brûlée, je ne suis pas catholique mais l’édifice avait un symbole particulier pour moi et encore maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir visiter l'église alors que je peux facilement m'y rendre en train.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvez le one-shot, ça me ferait super plaisir! Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

_Les flammes de sa chevelure,_

_Dévorent mon corps de douces brûlures._

_Ses yeux chatoyants,_

_Rend chaque homme défaillant._

 

L'immense cheminée incrustée dans la pierre était remplie d'une plénitude de flammes, toutes entremêlées, se léchant les unes et les autres. La lueur orange et rouge se répètent sur le sol et les murs proches de la bâtisse. Le juge Benjamin Solo prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux, ce qui rend l'image d'une femme bronzée lui apparut derrière les paupières. Furieux, le juge découvre les yeux et se relève de sa position de prière, tire même de temps en temps sur les blessures auto-infligées sur le dos. On a déjà été jugé par l'image depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il était souvent sur le parvis de la Cathédrale. Le juge-nous passait régulièrement de son fils et de son bracelet qui se touchaient quand elle dansait. Benjamin, Solo était un homme envoûté par Rey, un corps et une âme, il pouvait sentir son corps s'enflammer par la simple pensée des lèvres taquines de cette gitane. Oh Rey! pensa fébrile le juge. Sa propre punition n'était pas suffisante, il pensait toujours à elle, il arrivait même à ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait après une punition infligée. Par la douleur, il avait essayé de purger son âme La sainte cathédrale de Paris, lieu sacré et sanctifié par Dieu, était en ce moment même salie par la présence d'un pécher aux yeux de feu. il pouvait sentir son corps s'enflammer par la simple pensée des lèvres taquines de cette gitane. Oh Rey! pensa fébrile le juge. Sa propre punition n'était pas suffisante, il pensait toujours à elle, il arrivait même à ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait après une punition infligée. Par la douleur, il avait essayé de purger son âme La sainte cathédrale de Paris, lieu sacré et sanctifié par Dieu, était en ce moment même salie par la présence d'un pécher aux yeux de feu. il pouvait sentir son corps s'enflammer par la simple pensée des lèvres taquines de cette gitane.

 

 

_Sa peau doré brille au soleil,_

_Aucune beauté n'a été vu pareille._

 

Oh Rey! pensa fébrile le juge. Sa propre punition n'était pas suffisante, il pensait toujours à elle, il arrivait même à ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait après une punition infligée. Par la douleur, il avait essayé de purger son âme, mais le résultat qu'il cherchait n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. En pensant à la gitane qui était actuellement à la sainte Cathédrale de Paris par l'archidiacre lui-même, lieu sacré et sanctifié par Dieu, le juge Solo garda une petite pensée pour son protégé, Finn. Avant de devenir juge, le jeune Benjamin Solo avait accueilli l'enfant sous son aile quand ce dernier a été abandonné dans la tour d'abandon d'un hospice du sud de la France. Le juge Solo se rappelle avoir été pris de pitié en voyant le visage déformé du nouveau-né, il l'avait donc pris avec lui et l'avait présenté à sa mère qui elle-même l'avait accueilli au sein de leur famille. La même mère qui vivait encore à son âge avancé, à Rouen et qui attendait la visite de son fils unique après dix-huit longues années d'absence. Finn, le jeune homme au visage laid était fidèle au juge, il savait que s'il demandait au garçon de lui apporter la gitane, il le ferait. Mais alors la gitane ne viendrait pas de son plein gré. Le juge était en plein dilemme, sa haine pour la gitane égalait presque la passion qu'il lui portait.

 

 

 

_Elle danse devant mon regard,_

_Béant, je me retrouve soudainement hagard._

 

 

Homme d'église et de connaissance, le juge Benjamin Solo avait sa foi ébranlée face au charme innocent de cette gitane. Il ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, il était fidèle à Dieu, il n'avait pas fait de serment comme un prêtre mais il avait juré de ne servir que Dieu. Pourtant, une seule pensée de Rey et il était tiré dans un tourbillon d'images dansantes et de pensées pécheresses vagues qu'il tirait simplement de rares livres dont il avait parcouru les lignes en secret, à la lueur d'une bougie, prit dans la peur d'être découvert alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme. Et en ce moment, face à la cheminée en feu, nue du haut du corps et meurtri au dos, ces fantasmes lui traversaient encore l'esprit. Le juge Solo pouvait presque voir Rey en face de lui, dansant devant ses yeux, rien que ses yeux. Du bout des doigts, il souhaitait tant pouvoir effleuré sa peau. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la douceur de celle-ci quand il avait agrippé son bras, une texture si douce et molle. Le juge Solo respira fébrilement en se rappelant de l'odeur de ses cheveux alors qu'il y avait enfoui son nez, pour un court instant Benjamin avait senti ses yeux roulés d'eux mêmes. Son odeur était si pur et envoûtante, une fusion entre la nature et le ciel. Mélangeant ses souvenirs et ses fantasmes, il laissa la fantaisie submergée son âme. Ils seraient totalement seuls dans sa chambre, ne portant que leur tenue de naissance. Avec ses yeux, il boirait à la vue de son corps, à genoux il lui implorerait de laisser son corps l'adorée. Pour elle, il serait le plus généreux des amants, elle lui appartiendrait, tout comme il lui appartiendrait.

 

_De son sourire, je suis condamné_

_A passer une vie dans le pêché_

 

 

 

Sa peau doré aurait un magnifique contraste contre sa peau pâle, il serait si heureux de simplement toucher ses mollets. Il embrasserait ses pieds avec ferveur, ne jurant fidélité qu'à elle, elle le prendrait dans ses bras et il pourrait enfin sentir sa peau touchée la sienne. Elle serait aussi chaude que lui, elle sentirait ce lien qui les relit et comprendrait enfin qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il embrasserait ses lèvres dont il en avait tant rêvé, la chaleur serait bouillante sous leur peau. Le juge Solo ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait arrêté ses baisers, il pourrait en mourir s'il le faisait. Sa bouche ne couvrirait pas simplement ses lèvres, mais toute sa peau. Il goûterait finalement à sa peau exposé, il serait fou de son corps. Le juge Benjamin avait un jour vu une gravure d'un acte charnel entre un homme et une femme, il avait un vague aperçu du corps de la femme en tête. Mais il savait que le corps de Rey serait magnifique et qu'il aurait le visage enfoui dans toutes les parties cachées de celle-ci. Comme sa poitrine cachée mais cependant poussée par le corser qu'elle portait si souvent. Et cet endroit secret entre ses jambes, ou la plus douce des ambroisies l'attendait, paradis caché aux yeux de tous, sauf du sien. C'était ici qu'il devait se rendre, c'était ainsi que leurs corps seraient enfin liés. Et les deux seraient frénétiques et passionnels dans leur ébat, sa voix chanterait dans ses oreilles et il mendierait son nom. Et une substance blanche obscène et collante rentrerait alors dans son corps, pouvant la laissée portée vie, il pouvait déjà imaginer ce futur. Avec des yeux vitreux et un sourire heureux, elle lui avouerait enfin son amour.

 

_Gardienne de mes pensées,_

_Elle devient alors, prêtresse à mes côtés._

 

 

En revenant à lui, le juge Solo se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Pas de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos mais de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, le fantasme qui avait été si doux à ses yeux, devenait cependant si douloureux à son coeur. Rey n'était pas à ses côtés, non, elle était enfermée dans la Cathédrale, édifice entourée par des gardes. Alors qu'il était prisonnier de ses sentiments, Rey était prisonnière de lui-même. Alors Benjamin le savait, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Rey, et il ne pourrait jamais aspirer à leur union. Cette révélation le secoua énormément. Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Lui qui avait été élevé par une mère jugée trop étrange par de son refus de confié son unique enfant à une nourrice, préférant le soigner elle-même. Pour beaucoup, ne mettre au monde qu'un seul fils était la punition divine de Dieu d'avoir allaitée l'enfant elle-même. Benjamin savait qu'en continuant ainsi, il ne ferait que faire fuir Rey. 

 

 

_Prisonnier de ses charmes,_

_Je deviens alors esclave à sa garde._

 

Le juge avait besoin d'un plan pour conquérir cœur de la belle Rey, il chassa les larmes humides sur ses joues et remit son vêtement, cachant ses blessures à la vue du monde. Benjamin n'avait plus aucune haine envers Rey, son appartenance lui importait peu en cet instant, mais il gardait toujours rancune contre les gitans. Cependant, il savait qu'en les chassant tous, cela reviendrait à chasser Rey. Et en les emprisonnant, il ne ferait qu'attiser la haine de Rey. Il préférait la voir sourire que froncer les sourcils. Le juge Solo se rendit compte qu'il devait cesser la chasse aux gitans. Mais comment? Comment puis-je faire cela sans me rendre curieux aux yeux des autres, se disait-il. Il devait tout d'abord faire sortir Rey de l'église, mais elle ne le ferait jamais d'elle-même. Pourrait-il la convaincre avec une promesse? Un serment? Il pourrait lui jurer fidélité dés qu'il l'a verrait. Benjamin secoua la tête, cela ne ferait que la faire fuir. Qu'est-ce qui importait tant à Rey? L'animal beuglante qui la suivait partout ou elle allait? Que pouvait-il bien faire avec cela? Benjamin réfléchissait alors d'une autre façon. Rey était entourée de ses propres semblables, des gitans comme elle, elle les aimait et les protégeais. Alors leurs sorts lui importait beaucoup. Voilà ce qu'allait faire le juge Solo, il jurerait à Rey qu'il ne ferait de mal à aucune de ses semblables. En échange elle lui offrirait son amour, Benjamin, son fantasme prenait encore le relais, il savait que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle ne viendrait pas volontiers d'elle-même, mais avec cette promesse, il pourrait la garder auprès. Benjamin se redressa en entendant un coup moyen à la porte de la salle.

 

-Juge Benjamin Solo? La bohémienne s'est enfui, elle n'est plus dans la Cathédrale, fit un garde en entrant d'un pas dans la salle.

 

-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible...

 

Le juge pensa de toutes les façons avec lesquelles Rey aurait pu s'enfuir. La seule logique était Finn, le coeur du garçon était trop tendre et Rey avait été gentille avec lui lors de la fête des fous. Il aurait facilement pu l'aider à s'enfuir, il connaissait les moindres recoins de l'église. Si c'était ainsi, alors Rey était retournée auprès des autres gitans et il serait très difficile pour le juge Solo de l'avoir. Il devait parler avec Finn. Mais avant cela, il devait tout d'abord régler un autre problème.

 

-Ça ne fait rien, sors d'ici et rassemble les autres soldats. Voici votre nouvelle tâche, les gitans devront être laissés seuls.

 

Il le faisait pour Rey.

 

_Mais sans elle je ne peux vivre,_

_De cette pensée, je me délivre._


End file.
